The invention relates to new bulkhead components, improvements to bulkheads and to new methods for the placement and stabilization of bulkheads.
Bulkheads are used for soil and fluid retention and for erosion and leakage control. They find use in many applications, including beach stabilization, trench linings, concrete forms, revetment walls, and water and wave barriers.
Bulkheads have traditionally been made from metal or wood. These materials break down over time, especially around salt water. They can be treated to slow their deterioration, but the most effective treatments are not environmentally neutral, containing heavy metals and the like. A bulkhead formed from an environmentally neutral material would be very desirable.
Bulkhead components when formed from concrete, metal or wood can be very heavy, requiring a crew of several people to handle and install. A bulkhead formed from lighter weight components that could be installed by a small crew would be very desirable.
Traditional methods of bulkhead installation have relied on heavy equipment such as pile drivers, cranes and trenchers. A method for bulkhead installation which could be carried out without heavy equipment would be very desirable.
In some environments, a more stable bulkhead could be achieved if it were possible to economically treat or re-treat the earth around the sunken part of the bulkhead with a soil stabilization agent. A method for treating the area around the bulkhead with a soil stabilization agent without the use of special equipment such as probes would be very desirable.
For certain applications, it can be desirable that the bulkhead be water tight. A bulkhead having joints that are easy to seal would be very desirable.